Princess on the Deck
by MissSweetHeartBreaker
Summary: If arrows & swords clash against each other will one be victorious, or will it equal each other's strength and create a new weapon? Reina, Princess of Titania Kingdom runs away & finds herself stuck in a pirate ship The Sirius, owned by the Pirate King. There she meets a two-sword fencer Russell, who's arrogant but actually sweet. Will Reina win, lose or... match Russell?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Anyway I'm not good with writing. XD I'm just writing because I was bored… Please no negative comments! T^T Or My Heart will be crushed to the ends of hell! Haha, so that's all! Just enjoy 'cause I enjoy writing this story because… Russell is so C-U-T-E and H-O-T! *Fangirl Squeal* Yay! ^w^ **(****You can skip the Prologue if you want to. It just explains why the MC ran away from her kingdom.****)**

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Prologue**

_I have always thought that…_

_everyday would be great…_

_until that day…_

I was sitting in front of my mirror with my eyes closed. My lady-in-waiting Mira is brushing my hair gently; it's so relaxing that I'm beginning to feel drowsy. I feel my head nodding off; suddenly the fine smooth bristles came to a halt. Awakened, my eyes shot up gazing at my twin in the reflection. The amber eyes scanned the long straight auburn hair that ends perfectly down to the waist. I scowled at the sight of the grinning black short-haired woman with jolly brown eyes. I turned around meeting her mischievous face.

"Why did you stop?" I pout and her grin widens.

"Each strand is in place, no reason to continue. Little Lady."

"Miraaa!"

My outburst was stopped by the knock on the door. After four knocks, I gave the permission to enter and the old butler Klaus appeared. He smiled before bowing.

"Pardon my intrusion, Milady. His and Her Majesties have called for an audience."

I smiled "Ah thank you, Klaus. I'll be there in a bit."

"Very well, Milady. I shall excuse myself." He leaves and closed the door.

"Well…" I handed Mira my tiara "It looks like you will arrange my hair a-gain." I continued cheekily.

She takes my tiara "Alright" She smiles and arranges my hair into a bun.

After a few minutes, I left my room with Mira tailing behind me. We stride along the hollow hall with only the sound of our heels clicking smartly on the marbled floor. The clicking sounds continued until we reached the grandiose door to the audience chamber which was opened by the knights. I graced my parents with my presence as I curtsied elegantly to them. I raised my head meeting their gaze, I returned their gaze not once breaking it for a bit which seemed like a day. Finally, I decided to break the deafening silence.

"You called. Father, Mother"

"Yes Reina. You're turning 20 which is 3 months from now. We think it's time for you to get married." My mother replied.

I was shocked "What?!" _Marriage?!_

"Reina, you should have been married when you were 18. But, due to your continuous rejections you're reaching 20. And to take care of your marriage the Prince of-" I cut off my Father.

"Why?! I don't even know that Damned Prince!" Tears are threatening to fall "Why do I have to?!"

"Reina… It's for your own good, please unders-" Mother said. I clenched my fists.

"I don't understand, it's not for my own benefit at all!" I yelled coldly and the tears betrayed me, they fall to the floor.

"Reina! Be respectful!" Father scolded me.

"I… I…" I swallowed my fear and glared at my father "This is finished!" I ran away from the audience chamber as the voices behind me fades.

_Also at the same night…_

_I left the kingdom…_

_My country, my hometown…_

_My childhood…_

* * *

**So did you enjoy? (Such a prying author… ^.^") Review if you want!**


	2. Chapter 1: Cookie Clues of a Princess

**Author's Note: **Here it is Chapter 1. No negative comments. *Pouts* XD Enjoy!

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 1: Cookie Clues of a Princess**

_**Reina**_

A week has passed since I ran away from home. Everything goes smoothly even without anyone's assistance, although it'd be better if Mira was here. I need to start being independent if I would live on my own. _I need to get used to it! _I repeated those words as if it were some needed mantra. Anyway, I would rather be here than be taught ethics, dancing, reading mountains of books and more boring nonsense. I shrugged and grabbed my beige knapsack scrutinizing my appearance. White long sleeves with a dark blue ribbon tied under the collar, topping it with a turquoise flowing dress the ends above the knee. As for my feet, a pair of beige boots that reaches below my knees. It's my last day in Yamato, I have to move around places or the knights will find me. I have my bow and arrows in hand. I bit my lip and left the inn heading to Bob's Bar.

I walked inside the empty bar and greeted Bob."Good Morning Bob!"

"Ah, Pleasant Morning Princess Reina!" Bob beamed at me, he is gay he knows about my identity but I trust him. Bob was my first friend in Yamato when I came here at the age of 8. He was 11 and was really girly even back then he likes flowers, braiding my hair and cooks well. When I left we exchanged letters through his pet pigeon, Noel.

"Hush! Someone might hear you! Call me Rei!" I glared at him and sit on the counter chair.

"A-Ok! Nana!" I sigh at him "What'll you have?"

"Whisky on the rocks" He gets a bottle

"Its broad daylight, you're really tolerant to alcohols unusual for a princess." He pours on my glass

"Maybe, and it's just a glass." I take a swig of whisky

"I'm leaving Yamato, today."

"I see. It can't be helped the royal knights are moving."

"Yeah…"

"Nana, if ever you're here at Yamato stop by here. Got it?"

"Thanks Bob! You are the best!"

"No worries!" He grins "Be safe and be careful on your way to the port." He says seriously.

"Why?"

"They say the Sirius Pirates are at the port."

"Sirius Pirates?" I imagine a bunch of dumbheads who freaks when they see gold.

I smirked "Bob don't worry, I'm a great archer right? Besides those pirates are just pirates, they're dumbheads."

"Listen, Nana. The Sirius are different they-" I start to stride to the door

"Oi! Nana! Listen they are dangerous and-"

"See ya Bob! Thanks for everything!" I wave my right hand and close the door.

I walked through the swarm of people as I head to the port. There are so many ships, but which one should I take? Most of the ships are crowded with people… Ack! Why?! No available ship! I sigh and push on just hoping I'd find a nice ship. I looked at the ships as I walk further and I stopped. This is hopeless… I sigh and look up. A ship! It was a huge one, no people though… How do I get in? There's nothing that bridges the ship to the pathway. Only a single thick rope tied on a post. I looked around, head to the left, right, back, front. No people at sight this is the last ship after all. Without hesitation, I grab onto the rope and climb my way up to the ship. I probably look like an airhead who crawls like a caterpillar. I continued until I reached the end and hopped inside.

It's more spacious on deck. I began to wander around the ship and opened some random door I saw. A kitchen with no chef? How come nobody stays guard on this ship! It's weird! I ran a hand through my hair and opened the refrigerator, it has a lot of food. Cookies and Milk! I grabbed the tray of cookies and placed a glass of milk on it. I held the tray and opened the door. A cookie fell as I opened it. _I don't wanna it fallen food!_ I ignored the cookie and proceed to walk on the deck heading to some random door I saw again. I opened the door and a cookie fell. _I hate these stupid doors!_ I ignore the cookie and entered. Inside were more rooms, I chose the last room to the right. I opened the door and a cookie fell… _I swear this will be the last crappy cookie that will fall!_ I grit my teeth as I entered the room. It's bigger than I thought. I placed the tray on the bedside drawer and threw myself on the bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a bit until, my mind went blank.

* * *

_**Russell**_

We've done stocking up the ship with goods and necessities. Thomas cut the rope and the Sirius began to sail away from Yamato. Nathan headed to the kitchen, Eduardo busied himself, Captain head to his Cabin while Doc proceeded to the infirmary. I decided to rest for a bit in my room, I reached for the handle to the crew's quarters when somebody grabbed my shoulder.

"What the heck?!" I turned around "Thomas!"

"Russell, look there's a cookie." I looked down "So what? It's just a cookie!"

"Someone entered my kitchen!" Nathan came towards us glaring.

"I have no idea!" I yelled and Eduardo appeared.

"An intruder." Eduardo grabbed his gun.

"Damn, I'll just open the door!" I grabbed the handle and opened it. We entered and saw no one in sight. "It's nothing at all, ya lot just worry much." I shrugged and grab the handle of my room and noticed a cookie below.

"Why does it hafta be m' room?!" I groaned and opened the door with a slam.

"Hyaaahhh!" A heard a shriek of a woman. Wait, a woman?! I glanced and saw a woman with long auburn hair and raging amber eyes. Her peachy skin was revealed due to the fact that she's just in her bra and underwear.

"Why are you staring you, PERVERT!" She crouched down and covered her chest with her hands.

"I was not star-"

"Russell what happened?" Thomas glanced around and saw the woman "I… I'm s-sorry I…" He blushes

"What are you doing in my room?! Get out, get out! OUT!" The woman flailed around.

"Your room?!" I grabbed the woman's wrist "OW!" She yelped "Listen, this is MY Room!" I hardened my grip on her wrist.

"Russell! Calm down." Thomas said.

"Stop it, Russell. Calm down. You're hurting her." A calm voice said but it was stern.

I turned around. "Doc." I immediately let go and the woman bit her lip and held her wrist.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your room. I'll leave immediately but please let me change…" She apologized. What?! Now she's acting all cutesy?!

"Russell, let's leave." Doc left and Thomas followed.

"Be quick." I turned around at the woman and she nodded quietly.

I closed the door and the whole crew was there. Captain was leaning on the wall bottle in hand. Eduardo was just silently polishing his gun, while Nathan was standing with his usual glaring face. Thomas was frowning at me while Doc looks like he's gonna reprimand any time soon. I leaned on the wall with a thud and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Listen, Russell-" Doc was cut off by Captain.

"Hahaha! Let him go Dude!" He slung an arm over Doc "But Captain" Doc once again was cut off.

"I came to see what's happening and so far it's been interesting! Haha!"

"Captain? What are you?" I didn't expect for Captain to let it go easily.

"So, Russell what does the woman look like?" Of course, maybe because there's a woman involved that's all Captain is interested.

"Well, long auburn hair and amber eyes."

"Haha! Now that's a catch, she's an important guest, I know her!"

"Captain?" We were confused.

"If it isn't Pirate King Morgan" The woman appeared in some expensive looking clothes.

"Haha! Shall I bow to Your Highness? Princess Reina!" Captain laughed

"What? She's a princess?!" Thomas asked.

"Yeah? Take a look!" Captain threw a poster.

"Missing? 100, 000, 000 Gold! Even higher than Captain's Reward!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Care to explain, Princess." Captain was serious and her eyes wavered.

"Well, let's just say I'm a runaway soon-to-be bride of a Damned Prince." She sighs

"Haha! Sounds like you from the rumors!" Captain laughs and she rolls her eyes.

"Morgan, can I stay here?" She addressed Captain by the name.

"Hey! I'm older than you!" Captain whines "But sure let's talk about your room after the party."

"Fine by me, oldie." She shrugs and Captain whines.

"Men to the feast!"

"Aye!" We left the quarters and head to the deck.

* * *

**Ciao! Review if you feel like it!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Roomie and Bed Fight

**Author's Note: ***Drum Roll* Hi! Chapter 2 is up! Go on and read! :D Enjoy!

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 2: New Roomie and Bed Fight**

_**Reina**_

To think I would land on Morgan's Sirius. The whole crew was enjoying the feast, drinking, eating and singing. Morgan or should I call _"Captain"_ is now drinking a lot of booze. The guy with sun-kissed hair who looks a bit younger than me is already drunk. The tanned man, who I presume is the doctor of this ship, is singing off-tune it's awful. The bandana man with a scary face was silently eating his food and drinking booze. Eye-patch guy is drinking and challenged _Captain_ in a contest which was accepted, while Russell is eating and drinking peacefully. Maybe I should apologize to him after all, it was my fault since I didn't lock and I just barge in an unknown ship. I absentmindedly sat next to him and he looks at me.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. I should have not barge in a ship like that. And, I should've locked the room." I held the wrist he grabbed earlier, seriously he was strong I thought my wrist would've been broken.

"Sorry about your wrist."

"What?" I immediately looked up at him.

"I won't repeat it."

"Oh…" _Maybe he's not mean after all._ "Okay!" I smiled

"What's with you? Now you're smiling." He smirks and drinks his booze.

"So, how long will this last?"

"Morning"

"Sounds like Captain…"

"Right?"

"Oh. I'll just talk to Captain about my room."

"Haha! Rei! There are no other rooms, so you'll have to share one with them."

"Seriously?!" _Why…?! Well, there's no other choice._ "Fine…"

"Don't worry Rei, my men are all nice."

"Are you sure? I doubt each and every one of them." I mumbled

"You're really humorous! Haha! The one with tanned skin is Christopher, that one over there is Thomas, that one with eye-patch is Eduardo, that one with bandana is Nathan and the one you fought is Russell!"

"Okay, Christopher, Thomas, Eduardo, Nathan and Russell… I get it."

"So choose now!"

"I choose…"

I looked at each of them and pondered. Christopher is considerate. Thomas is nice maybe I'll get along with him. Eduardo looks intimidating and cold. Nathan looks scary, is that even a normal face. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. _Wait! There's someone I overlooked._ I looked at Russell he seems to be enjoying himself; he's nice too earlier and looks the same age as I am.

"Captain, how old is Russell?"

"If I'm not mistaken he's a year or two older than you."

"Yeah? Great! I choose Russell."

"Done, Russell she will room with you!"

"What?!" Russell stood up.

"Why me?!" He exclaims

"Because you look the same age as me." I grinned.

"Is that all? Fer crissakes!"

"You don't have to be so mean." I pouted.

"What about the others?"

"Live with it Russell." Nathan said.

"Why?!"

"What happened to your 'Captain's Orders' Russell?" Christopher said

"Oh Crud!"

"Just shut up, Russell!" Eduardo said. _Did I really created this chaos? Am I responsible for this?_

"We all know you're thrilled to have been chosen." Christopher said.

"I am not!"

"Really?" I asked

"Why not? You and this girl alone in your room, Russell." Christopher said. _Am I getting the wrong idea or does Christopher mean 'that'?_

"So then men go back to your room. We have to leave tonight's party!" Captain left ahead bottle in hand.

"You! Come here, to my room!" Russell walked and I followed. No sooner we reached _his _room.

"Uhm… Russell."

"What?"

"Where do you take a shower?"

"Have you seen a couple of stairs at the end of the hall?"

"Yeah…"

"That's the shower room. But water is valuable here don't take too long."

"Sure."

I grabbed my knapsack and hurried to the shower room. _Why is there no lock? Can somebody tell that someone's inside? But I wanna shower. _I hesitantly opened the door and closed it. I stripped off my clothes and opened the shower. I relax for a bit feeling the hot water cascading to my body. I put shampoo on my hair, massage and rinsed it. My body was full of foam from the soap I used and I rinsed it off. I jumped in the tub and it hovered over my body only my head above the hot water. I closed my eyes and I let the water rejuvenate my tired self. I stayed in the tub a little longer until I feel like dressing already. I put on my underwear and put on my white nightgown. It was made of silk, and it's sleeveless also it only flows down to my mid-thigh. I grabbed my knapsack and head to Russell's room.

"You took so long." He complains

"Sorry…" I looked at him and saw he was red

"Why are you red?"

"I am not! Now go on and sleep."

"I can't do that. I have to brush my hair."

"Fer crissakes you haven't even brushed your hair!"

I ignored his comment and sit on the bed and began to brush my hair. Which is taking too long since it's down to the waist. I sigh and continue brushing it. _I'm not even halfway through it…_ I continued until my brush was stolen by Russell.

"Ya take so long!" He brushes my hair gently "It's because it's down to yer waist. Ya hafta have it cut once we get to a town."

I closed my eyes as he brushes my hair "Damn I don't really have to do this. You're just so slow."

"Sorry…" He continues to brush my hair and he stopped "There. Satisfied." He gave me the brush.

"Thank you." He just ignores it and lie on the bed.

"Russell, where will I sleep?"

"On the floor"

"What?!"

"This is my room it's my damned right to sleep on my bed."

"But…"

"Ya gotta problem?"

"No…"

"Then sleep."

"Fine! I don't need your bed!" I yelled

He looks at me "What?"

"I said I don't need it you… You can have it!" I yelled and pouted.

"Ha..." He starts to laugh

"It's not a laughing matter!" I pouted more.

"You, you're funny. Hahaha! Haha!"

"Eh?"

"I've never been yelled at by a woman before. Haha!" He gets up and gets a blanket from the drawer and lies on the floor.

"Russell?"

"I give up my bed. You can sleep with it. I'm fine with just a blanket."

"Thank you." I paused, "Good Night, Russell." I smiled and covered myself with a blanket. I closed my eyes and find myself in Dreamland.

* * *

_**Russell**_

"Good Night, Russell." She pulls the blanket and closed her eyes. I turn to face her and saw she's already fast asleep. Her breathing was slow, she doesn't snore and she doesn't move much. She's sleeping like a log. I smiled at her sleeping face. She's smiling maybe she's dreaming of something funny. Her smile was serene and genuine. I moved closer at her and whispered softly, saying her name.

"Good Night, Reina." She smiles again and I brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

* * *

**Sigh… I wish Russell would do that to me! *v* Did you enjoy? Review if you like. Adieu!**


	4. Chapter 3: We're a Match

**Author's Note****: ***Robot Sounds* Chapter 3 is out. Please enjoy. (o.O What's with that robotic sound?)

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 3: We're a Match**

_**Russell**_

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. I looked up at the wooden ceiling and notice that my back hurts and it's cold. I sit up and thought of what happened last night. _Oh, yeah…_ I got a bicker with Reina about who sleeps on the bed. I smirked at the sight of her angry and pouting face protesting on where she will sleep. In the end, I gave up my bed to her and she falls asleep like a log. Her smiling face flashed in my mind and I can't help but grin at the thought. Speak of the devil, where is she? I looked at the bed and saw it was neatly fixed and folded. She's gone, where is she? I stood up and folded my blanket putting it over the blanket Reina folded. I fixed myself and left my room heading to the deck. _Shoomp!_ What was that? I looked at the direction of the sound and saw a target board with an arrow. _Shoomp!_ I looked where the arrow came from and saw Reina holding a bow.

"Reina?" I walked towards her and she looked at me and smiled.

"Good Morning, Russell."

"Ah" I stopped "Morning" She smiles again and let go off the arrow hitting the bullseye.

"Impressive." I spoke and she glances at me "I mean I didn't know you had a weapon of choice."

"Oh…" She frowns, "Yeah? I like archery. I trained on my own when I was 7."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She beamed at me

"Quite long and good"

"Mhmmm…"

"Where did you get those target boards?" I pointed on the other side of the deck.

"Ah, I asked Thomas and he said there were old ones he saw at the basement and he gets some."

"Good Morning, Russell, Reina!" We looked at the direction of the voice and saw Thomas running towards us.

"Good Morning." She smiles

"Morning" I greeted Thomas.

"I've been watching Reina, practicing. It was amazing!" Thomas beamed.

"Ah thanks. Ahaha…" Reina laughed a bit.

"Can you teach me some time?" Thomas asked. I gritted my teeth.

"Uh, su-" I cut Reina off

"C'mon Reina, ya hafta remove this target boards before breakfast. I'll help you." I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other side of the deck. I looked back and saw Thomas confused.

"Uh y-yeah…" She follows me with a look of puzzlement.

I remove the arrows and handed it to Reina. She gets them and puts them in her back quiver. She tries to carry one target board to the side but she can't even lift it. I laughed at her and she scowls and puts her hands on her hips. She's so childish. I carried one in a hand and carried the other with my free hand. I smirked at her before putting the target boards on the side. I returned back to her smirking, while she continues to scowl. "Whatever!" She turns around and walks to the dining room. I laughed and I followed her entering the room. The whole crew was there already waiting for breakfast.

"Here are the two lovebirds! Haha!" Captain drinks from a bottle of wine.

"We are not!" We said in unison and Reina glared at me.

"Stop copying me!" We said again, in unison.

"You two are in sync." Doc grinned. We stick our tongue out on each other.

"You two are annoying." Eduardo glares.

"They are like kids." Thomas remarked.

"You are the kid one in here Thomas!" I pointed out and he whines.

* * *

_**Reina**_

"You are the kid one in here Thomas!" Russell points it out and Thomas began to whine. I sigh and saw there are only three chairs left. I sat on the one to the left of Thomas. There's a remaining chair on my left. It's either Russell or Nathan will sit there. I saw Russell shrugging as he walks to the other side of the table. So, Nathan will sit beside me. Russell was about to sit when Captain stops Russell.

"Hold it! You will sit beside Reina! Haha!" _Captain really, you are annoying and you act on your whims._

"What?!" Russell protested to sit there.

"Captain's Orders!" Christopher said grinning. I slumped on my chair. _Why must they always do this? Did I create this again?! This chaos?!_

"Yeah!" Thomas too. _Oh No!_

"You're annoying just shut up and sit there!" Eduardo glares at the protesting Russell.

"Haha! What a lively morning!" _Captain, do something!_

"Ughhh…" I groaned and Nathan appeared with a tray of delicious-looking food.

"Ya lot just shut up or I won't give breakfast!" Nathan yells and they shut up. Annoyed Russell groans and sits next to me.

"Don't include me to these idiots!" Captain says. _I am not an idiot! Don't include me! I did nothing at all!_

"I can't live without breakfast…" Thomas mumbles and Russell continues to scowl.

"Good." Nathan sits and placed the food on the table.

"Bon appétit" Everyone said and they began to gobble down the food just like last night's feast. I sighed and placed an enough amount of food in my plate eating it courteously. Nathan's food is delicious. But my favorite part is deserts. I put a spoonful of flan in my mouth… "Delicious!" I yelled and everyone looked at me. I grabbed a whole flan from the serving plate and ate it at an incredible pace.

"Are there more?" I asked cheekily.

"Piggy" Russell mumbles

"I heard that!" I glared at him and to shut him up I grabbed his spoonful of food and shoved it in his mouth.

"Behhh!" I stick my tongue out at him. I saw his flan and ate it.

Russell swallowed his food "Why, you little…!"

I grinned at him triumphantly "1 point for me! 0 for Russell!"

"Oh, yeah! I got one point too for earlier when ya can't carry a target board!" He smirks

"Whatever! Now we're even!" I glare at him and he glares back.

"Love Quarrel! Haha!" Captain laughs

"Not Love!" We said in unison which made us continue glaring.

"If you continue to stare, you'll eventually burn a hole at each other. Maybe melt each other." Christopher smiles

"We're not staring, we're GLARING!" We said again in unison.

"Hmph!" We both turned back to each other.

The rest of the day continued with our pointing system. _10 points for me and 10 points for Russell and so on._ We compete on activities given to us by Captain or someone. We rivaled on helping more to the crew. The most important part is the practice of skills. Russell won in his game of fencing. _I don't even know how to use a sword! 19 points for me and 20 points for Russell._ I challenged him with archery my own forte. Russell wasn't able to hit the bullseye while I hit everything with ease no failures at all. _20 points for me and 20 points for Russell._ We slumped on the deck beside each other. Both of us exhausted, gasping for air. We didn't notice it was already dark and the crescent moon shone to us. The stars were also bright, I smiled.

"We're still even." We said in sync.

* * *

_**Russell**_

We gasped for air and I just noticed that it was already dark. The crescent moon and stars shone brightly to us. I saw Reina smiling and we break the silence. "We're still even." We said in sync. We gazed in each other's eyes for a moment and we burst out laughing thumping our back on the wood. After laughing, we were breathless. Reina smiled at me and she speaks.

"It's no use, we're just even."

"Yeah we're a match for each other." I said absentmindedly and Reina glances at me, a hint of surprise in her face.

"Yeah, we're a match." She smiles at me and I smiled back.

* * *

**They're a match! XD It was a nice rivalry. Heehee! Review if you want to, I'd appreciate it. Well, TOODLES! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4: She's a Woman

**Author's Note****: ***Eats Pizza* Oh Hi! Here is *Munch Munch* Chapter 4. *Munch Munch* Just read and enjoy! (While I eat my pizza… :3)

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 4: She's a Woman**

_**Reina**_

I was sleeping peacefully until I feel someone poking my cheek. _Reina… _The voice whispered my name softly. I groaned a bit and turned my back from the voice. _Reina _I felt a tap on my shoulder. _Reina!_ The voice yelled and shook my arms violently. _Sleepy…_ I mumbled and slapped the hand away. _Reina! Get up! Wake up! GET UP! _The voice shouted and pulled my blanket from me. I shivered as the cool air touched my skin. I groaned and opened my eyes lazily. I rubbed my right eye and a face comes into a view. It was Russell with an annoyed face, so he was the one waking me up. _You little…!_ I noticed his face was too close to mine. I was awakened by his face and quickly backed away.

"G-good Morning, R-russell" I stuttered.

He groans "Don't oversleep again!"

"I was just exhausted from yesterday!" I pout at him.

"Who's not?!"

"..." I continued to pout.

He sighs "Just get dressed and eat breakfast we missed it."

"Okay, sorry." I said and he leaves the room.

After I changed, I followed Russell to the dining room. Nathan scolded us for waking up late, and he gave each of us 3 breads and a glass of freshly squeezed apple juice. Russell complained that it was little, and Nathan said it was punishment for being late. Russell claimed that he was late because he tries to wake me up. Nathan ignores it and leaves us eating bread and drinking juice. Russell groans and we eat our little breakfast silently. After breakfast Russell went ahead saying he has some business to do, while I was on the deck gazing at the horizon. I was in a daze until I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't just stare out there, you have to work!" I turned around.

"Russell? I thought you were-" Russell threw me a brush.

"What's this?"

"A brush, do you not see?"

"Oh" I stared at the brush.

"Clean the deck!"

"But…"

"You have a problem?"

"No, it's just." _I have a problem I don't know how to clean! I've been served all my life!_

"What? Oh yeah, you're a princess you've been served all your life." He shrugs and shows me how to clean the deck.

"Got it?" _Oh so that's how it is… it's easy!_

"Yeah!"

"Great you go on that side and I'll do this side."

I brushed the wooden floor as hard as I can. It's really hot I can feel the blaze of sunlight on my skin. Sweats drop on the floor and I sigh. I sit up and looked at Russell. He's working hard and he's just a quarter and he'll be done in no time. I glanced at my side and I'm not even halfway through it. "It's… big." I sigh but, _No I have to at least work as hard as Russell so I can be at least of use to the ship! Alright here I go!_ I continued scrubbing the floor until a shadow covered the bright sun. I immediately looked up and saw Christopher. "Reina?!" He was looking worried, and it made me puzzled but I greeted him quickly.

"Christopher! Good Morning!" I smiled and continued scrubbing.

"What are you doin'?!"

"Cleaning the deck…" I scrubbed a spot "See?" I grinned at him. But he looks worried. _Should I scrub harder?_

"Am I… doing it wrong?" I frowned

"No, it's just." He pauses, "Russell, come here!" he calls Russell.

"What?" Russell asks

"Why are ya doin' this? You should not make her work under the blazing sun like this." Christopher reprimands Russell.

"Eh?" Russell cocked his head to the side

"She's not yet used to life on board. You have to be careful of her." Christopher says

"It's fine Christopher." I said _I should at least work. And did I cause this chaos again?! Why?_

"You heard her Doc."

"Thomas can clean the deck. You don't have to give her all the work."

"…" Russell frowns

"Sorry Reina, you shouldn't be doin' this." Christopher smiles

"…" Russell still frowns

"Ask Nathan for something cold to drink." Christopher said

"I'm fine, really!"

"What?" Russell looks up

"It's not bad… cleaning the deck…" I lied. _Actually it's hard and too hot, but I don't want them to worry. And I have to work like I said._

"But the sun is too strong for a woman like you. You might faint some time later." Christopher worries

"It's fine with me, besides I want to do something to help."

"You…" Russell mumbles

"I should get used to the sun after all. And I have a lot to learn from Russell." I smiled

"Reina…" Christopher speaks

"If I can't continue and I feel ill, I'll say immediately. Don't worry!"

"Russell, Reina saved your butt. Thank her." Christopher smiles

"Ummm…" Russell mumbles

"All right then. Don't work too hard." I nod and Christopher leaves.

"Russell, let's finish!" I smile at him but he's still frowning.

"… Right."

* * *

_**Russell**_

Christopher leaves and Reina smiles at me. "Russell, let's finish!" She smiles at me and I frown. Doc is right I should've been more careful of her. I forgot, she's a woman after all. She can't handle the heat and the space I gave her earlier. "… Right." I replied to her and she speaks. "Russell?" She peers at my face. I glanced around and since I am done with my space I'll do half of the space I gave her earlier. I clenched my brush and looked at Reina.

"You do over here." I pointed at her unfinished half.

"I'll do this other half."

"But you're taking half of my side from earlier."

"Yer too slow we'll never finish before noon." I complained._ Actually it's because you're a woman Reina…_

"Right…" She frowns then looks at me. "Thank You!" She smiles. _She's so fickle. She frowns then smiles._

We get right back to work after our conversation. As I am scrubbing, I glance at her way. _She works hard, really hard. _I find it funny that her face is so determined in cleaning the deck. I laughed a bit and she looks at me, our eyes met and we averted each other's gaze. _Great! Now it's awkward._ We continued and I glance a few times at her. Her face glistens with sweat and she would wipe it off with her sleeve. I shrugged at the thought and continued my work. After an hour, we were done. Reina sat on the shade. Thomas gave me two glasses of cold water. I walked to Reina, she smiles and speaks.

"Whew! That was tiring but it was fun." She wipes some sweat.

"Here" I handed her a glass of water and she looks at me and takes it. I sat down next to her and we drink our water.

"Haaa!" I sighed in relief.

"Mmm…" We both finished our water and relaxed for a bit.

"Russell." She called me

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, again."

"I didn't do anything."

"No, you did a lot. Thank you!"

"Then," I paused, "No worries." I continued and she smiles.

"And thank you for earlier." I said blushing. _You really saved my butt._

"What?"

"I won't repeat it!" I blushed darker.

* * *

**Did you like it? *Bites on the last pizza* Review *Munch Munch* if you like. Oishii! *v***


	6. Chapter 5: Saved

**Author's Note****: **Tadaaa! Chapter 5! My pizza was gone… *Whines* Anyway… *Sniff* Enjoy! *Sniff* (Can somebody gimme pizza? :3)

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 5: Saved**

_**Reina**_

"I won't repeat it!" Russell says and his face blushes. _Wait! Did he just blush? And speaking of blush did he blush earlier? No it can't be, Russell's not the type who blushes._ We chatted for a while under the shade, until Russell stood up and says he'll be on the lookout. I nodded at him and he proceeds. I stayed at the shade resting. I closed my eyes and an image flashed in my mind, Russell. I quickly opened my eyes and shook my head. _Russell, what's with you?! Flashing in my mind when I'm resting! _I bonked my head. _Stupid! Stupid!_ I repeated those words as if it were some cursed mantra. My concentration was broken by an unusual voice.

"Who are you? Never seen ya before. New?" A rather big-no, HUMONGOUS woman said.

"Huh?" _I haven't seen her in the ship before have I?_

"I'm Fuzzy. Why the hell are ya on this ship?" _But nobody mentioned her._

"Answer Me! Why?" She yelled

"Uh, I…" I paused, "I'm Reina I came aboard the day before yesterday." I continued.

"Really?" She scrunches her eyebrows in distaste. _What did I do to you?! Moreover, why didn't you tell me Captain! You little oldie…!_

"I didn't know there was another woman here! Captain didn't mention you!" _Right! That oldie didn't!_

"So?"

"I can sleep in your room." I reasoned, "Not in Russell's" I said.

"Hold it! What did ya say?!"

"I… don't have to share a room with Russell." I repeated

"You! You're sharing a room with Master Russell?" _Master… Russell?_

"S-sort of…" I stuttered

"You're finished I'll send ya to HELL!" _What?! Why? I didn't do anything! _She gets a sword and tries to hit me.

"EEEPPP!" I screamed and ran. _She wants to KILL ME!_

"I've never even been invited in his bed! You!" _Invited in his bed? But… I'm just-_

"Hyaaahhh!" I screamed and she runs after me.

_CLANG! CRING! FWSHANG! _She's running after me! She swings it like crazy. What do I do? Where's my bow, arrow? Oh no! I left it in Russell's room! Then somebody! HELP ME! I ran and she chases after me. She orders me to stop. _Like I would. You wanna kill me!_ We ran like cat and mouse. The ship is rocking like crazy, I continued running but I fell due to the rocking. I landed on my butt. _Ow… _I looked up and saw her body looming over mine. _Won't you give up? I didn't do anything! Did I cause some chaos again?! _She corners me. I can't escape.

"Please! I'm not even sleeping beside Russell if that's what you're fussing about!"

"No excuses! You can't even share air with him!" _What? And how do I do that?_

"Stop!"

"I'll kill ya! You've sinned for sharing a room with Master Russell!"

"NO!" I closed my eyes. _I don't wanna die! Russell… save me…_

"Stop!" A familiar voice said. _SLASH!_

"… Ow!"

I opened my eyes. "R-Russell?!" I was shocked. _He… he saved me!_

"You're bleeding!" I looked at his wounded arm.

"Master Russell?!"

"Ya bitch!"

"Nooo! What have I done! I cut his beautiful arm! Nooo!" Fuzzy jumped off the ship. _SPLOOOSH!_

"Oh no! We have to help her!" _Why did she jump?!_

"She's fine. She beat a bear and a lion in a fight." Russell says

"She did?"

"Yeah, you can't kill her even if you want to."

"No way…"

"Ow!" Russell winced. "Oh NO! I'll bring you to Christopher!"

* * *

_**Russell**_

I saved Reina in the nick of time from Fuzzy. _That gorilla! _She almost killed Reina. _Fer crissakes! _I was on the lookout when the ship rocked violently. I heard Reina screaming, so I looked down and saw she was being chased. Really I can't leave her alone. I looked at her, as she accompanies me to Doc. She looks so worried, her amber eyes shows it. Her auburn hair was scruffy and her cheeks are tinted pink from running. One by one tiny sweats would trickle down her face. We continued walking until we reached the infirmary. She pushed the door open.

"Christopher!"

"Reina?" He looks at the sweating Reina, "What's wrong?" he continued, "Is he giving you a hard time…" _Really? I am the one injured here._ "Russell! What did you do?!" he finishes.

"Cut it out… I didn't push her to the limit!"

"There's a woman named Fuzzy. She scratched Russell!"

"Did she do this to you?"

"Damn Right."

"I thought she liked you… Love turned to hatred? Is that it?"

"He saved me… That's why he got hurt!"

"He saved you?" Reina nods

"I see… Russell." Doc grins

"Don't look at me like that." I frowned

"All right now… Don't be shy. Let's see…" He looks at my arm "Take off your shirt." I took off my shirt. "Um!" Reina speaks avoiding me. _What?! We're roommates! Get it to your head!_ Doc examines my arm, while Reina continues to look down. She's blushing, her pink cheeks are now red. _Really? This girl!_ I sigh and Doc speaks.

"It's deeper than it looks. No need to act brave."

"I ain't!" Doc holds it, "Oi! It hurts!"

"Did you say somethin'?" Doc grins

"I did not!"

"Oh no…" Reina speaks and takes my shirt.

"Russell!" Reina beams at me.

"Eh? What?!" Doc puts pressure on my arm.

"Ow! Doc. It hurts!"

"Do you talk to a girl like that?" Doc says calmly but it was stern. _Geez!_

"Alright, alright. What can I do for you, Princess?!" She frowns at my given title. _What? You're a Princess!_

"I'll fix your shirt!"

"Hm?!" I was shocked, "Do you even know how?" I continued.

"I've been served, but I know at least how to wash and mend it!" She pouts

"Oh you're so nice Reina! What do you think Russell?"

"You don't have to."

"I wanna show my appreciation. So please?"

"We rarely buy shirts, why not Russell?"

"Well…" I look at her "You better fix it up real nice!"

* * *

_**Reina**_

I took his shirt and head to wash it. I scrubbed the bloody area and no sooner it was white. I think this looks fine enough, and I placed it under the sun to dry. I hope it dries up soon, so I can fix it. After two hours, the shirt dried. I head to the room and I began to sew it. Needle down, needle up, I hummed until I was done. I raise the shirt smiling at my masterpiece, when suddenly the needle poked my finger. 1… 2…

"Wahhh!" The door opened.

"Reina?" Russell was there shirtless.

"N-nothing!" I held my poked finger.

"Did you poke it?" He takes my hand and puts the finger in his mouth. His warm lips and tongue brushed against my finger, his hands touching mine. I gaze at him. _Russell, why? I just poked it. Why do you always help me? _I frowned and he releases my hand. He peers at my face.

"The bleeding stopped." He says and takes the shirt putting it on.

"Not bad." He smirks at me "You're good at something after all…"

"What?! I'm not that helpless you know."

"Fine, fine!" He looks at me and takes my hand. "Russell?"

"Come. I'll show you something."

* * *

**What do you think will Russ show? :D Fuzzy is J-E-A-L-O-U-S. We'll stop here for now! *Le Poof***


	7. Chapter 6: Sunset and Drinking

**Author's Note****: **This is Chapter 6. Google Russell's CG the one where he leans on the post and looks at you, it's sunset. All rights reserved for Voltage Inc. Please support them by buying the game. It's worth buying you won't regret it! :)

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 6: Sunset and Drinking**

_**Russell**_

I pulled Reina's hand as we head out of _OUR_ room. She follows me without hesitation as we are walking in the silent hall. Every now and then I would glance at her. Her face showing puzzlement, I continued pulling her and we head out of the quarters. I opened the door and the sun is about to set. _It's a perfect time to show her._ We were walking on the deck until Reina speaks.

"Russell, is something going on in the deck?"

"Not on the deck," I paused, "We're going there." I pointed at the lookout.

"Oh, why?"

"Just follow me."

She nods and I began to climb on the ladder. I looked down and she's following me. _She'll love this. _I continued climbing up and I reached the top. I gave Reina a hand as she stands up after climbing. She smiles and takes it. "Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up. "I'm fine… Wow!" She runs on the edge admiring the sunset and view. Her amber eyes are glowing like the sunset, both are same in color. Her peachy skin tinted with faint orange from the sunset. The wind blew her glimmering long auburn hair and her pink lips are curved into a big smile. "Beautiful…" She says with pure admiration. _It's way more beautiful when watching it with you, Reina… _I smiled.

* * *

_**Reina**_

Russell takes me to the lookout. I was shocked and happy, admiration flowed through my veins. Everything's orange… the sea, the sky… everything. "Beautiful…" I say with admiration. I turned around smiling and looked at Russell. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Isn't it magnificent? You'd never get to see this, only from a ship."

I nod and said. "You're right…"

"Do ya like it?" _Of course! I love it, Russell!_

"Yeah!"

"Right!" He smiles. I feel my heart stop and skip a beat. I was at a loss for words and my heart began to pound loudly, that I think he can hear it. His sandy blond hair glistened and his fair skin glowed with a faint color of orange. His lips curved into a gentle genuine smile and his beautiful green no, emerald eyes shines and gazes at me.

"You fixed m' shirt and this is somethin' from me." He pauses, "Reward, so t' speak?" He says.

"Russell you saved me."

"I wanted to do this. Can't ya just accept it?!"

I smiled, "… Yes" _Oh, Russell…_ "… Thank you." I looked at his eyes.

He smiles and pats my head "Good Girl"

"…" _He's cold, arrogant and pushy, but he's… he's sweet._

"How do you know Fuzzy?" I asked distracting my admiration of him.

"She's a member of the Rika, another pirate group."

"Another one?"

"Yeah…" He sighs. "Captain's fate or somethin'… We've always been chased by them."

"Oh, you have an enemy."

"Not bad… 'cause I'm tough"

"You are." _You are Russell…_

"I'm gonna be the king of pirates!" He announces with determination.

"Really?"

"Yup!" _He's full of confidence._

"I'm gonna conquer the ocean… someday, all of it… Y'all see!"

"I will Russell" I looked at him. "I will see."

He nods at me eagerly and we returned to enjoy the scenery. The king of pirates huh? I never really thought about it. I glanced at him and smiled. But, _I feel good knowing you even better, Russell._ I felt disappointed as the sun disappeared and the night took over. We went back down, since the party was starting. I looked at the table and saw a lot food! Wow! Did Nathan make all of those? I also saw a lot of barrels full of booze. Right, they are after all heavy drinkers, especially Oldie. Speak of the devil, Oldie is standing on a chair with his trademark-bottle in hand.

"Are ya'll here?" Oldie shouts.

"Yeah!" We all said. _Yeah… oldie._

"Welcome to our new member!" _Oh… so this is for me. Okay! No Oldie, no more! Captain!_

"Cheers!" We clinked our mugs.

"It tastes good tonight. The best drink." Eduardo smirks, the not so evil smirk.

"A very special one! Looks like Captain took out the good stuff." Christopher smiles

"The booze is good and the food is excellent!" Thomas beams drinking a mug of booze.

"Eat somethin'. Er ya'll get sick from drinkin'." Nathan says. _Is he glaring or not?_

"Men!" He calls our attention, _I am a WOMAN!_ "I wanna eat Noconuts that's where we'll head next!" Captain announced. The crew cheered. _What's Noconuts?_ I shrugged, erasing the thought and looked at the table. Look at that all the booze and food are disappearing already. One by one the hands would grab something at a plate or grab a mug full of booze. Everyone's enjoying the feast. Captain calls me.

"Rei!"

"What is it Oldie-I mean 'Captain'?" I slipped my tongue.

"I'm not an Oldie!" He whines

"I already said 'Captain'!"

"So how do you like the ship?"

"It's great! They're really nice to me." _I thought they were dumbheads and meanies at first. Alright I take those back._

"Good, good! Have fun this is a welcoming party for you!" He says and looks at my mug.

"I thought you're a heavy drinker?" He says, he remembers the time he met me. "Don't tell me life in the palace brought you down?" He laughs.

I smirked "My iron didn't rust Captain. I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

"Haha! Sounds fun! Men!" He calls the attention of the crew. "Watch our drinking contest!"

"What Reina, drinks hard?" Thomas asked

"Reina you can back out…" Christopher worries

"…" _Nathan glares maybe stare?_

"Interesting" Eduardo smirks

"Are you sure?" Russell asks

I rolled my eyes at them. "I challenged Ol-I mean Captain to a challenge, meaning I can drink."

"Thomas bring mugs of booze here! Haha!" Thomas obeyed and brings a tray of mugs filled with booze.

"Ready, Start!" Ol- okay CAPTAIN says.

The whole crew watched as me and CAPTAIN drank mugs of booze. They're eyes round as saucers watching us, as we downed and downed the drinks one by one. I lost my count on drinks but I think we drank further than 20? We continued and soon Captain slurred at his words and he hic and hic.

"Wennn~ Hic!" He slurs

"Hah! I beat you OLDIE!" I put my hands on my hips.

"OLWIE?! Hic. I'm not tha ol, WEI! Hic." He whines and hiccups dominated him continuously.

"Whatever, BEARDY!" I stick my tongue out at him and he whines more.

"Ahhh… I'll bring Captain to his cabin. All of you return to your rooms. Thomas help me." Christopher says as he supports Captain and Thomas follows both. Captain laughs and hic as they head to his cabin. Everyone left except Russell. We were alone on the deck. It was silent and Russell speaks to me. "Can you walk?" He asks me and I nod. I began to walk but I felt the world spinning. "Woah!" I tripped but Russell catches me in his arms and he stands up carrying me like a princess…

"You're drunk."

"I am… not." I closed my eyes and leaned on his broad warm chest.

"Relax and…" He pauses, "Sleep Well." I heard his faint voice and I felt something warm and soft on my forehead. I was too sleepy to look, and my mind drifts to the realm of dreams.

* * *

**Russ! KISS my forehead please! Haha! Who knew a princess can be a drinker! Quite a shock for you Sirius, HAH! Review if you want, I'd appreciate it! Sayonara! XD**


	8. Chapter 7: The Blown Sheet

**Author's Note****: **Here's to Chapter 7! *Clinks her glass of Apple Juice* Enjoy! :D

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 7: The Blown Sheet**

_**Reina**_

The Sirius are preparing to land on Noconut Island. Eduardo and Captain discussed something about the island. Nathan packed a lot of food as Thomas helps him. Christopher prepared his first aid, in case someone got injured. Russell on the other hand, packed his things and checks to assure he has everything. I turned to look at the island and examined it with curiosity. Trees and plants flourishes on the island, it has a lush green environment. Every now and then I would see tiny animals. I wanted to join them, but no women are allowed here they would be executed if one appears. _Why does this island despise women so much?! It's crazy!_

"So no women are allowed here… but it looks ordinary." I sigh

"Don't poke your head out!" I turned around and Russell pushed my head down. "Ow!"

"It may look harmless, but we might get attacked if they find out we're carryin' one"

"Is that right?" He nods. "Okay…" _What kind of island is this, exactly? Prohibiting women… it's really crazy, just by thinking of it!_

"Alright, men! Are ya'll ready? Let's gobble some noconuts." Captain shouts. _What are these noconuts anyway?_

"Be careful. I'll look after the ship!" Thomas speaks and they left for noconuts.

"… They're gone."

"Yeah! Reina, I'd like to dry some stuff today since it's sunny."

"Sure!" I smiled, "Thanks!" he smiles back. We got baskets full of cleaned blankets. One by one we hanged the blankets, and after some time the full baskets are now empty. I took a sit on the floor and Thomas comes and sits across me.

"What are these noconuts everyone is so eager to eat?" I asked him

"Huh?" He looks at me, "Never heard of 'em?" he continues.

I shake my head side to side, "Never." I replied.

"I dunno either!" _Oh… I thought he knew._

"But, they will bring some for us!"

"Really? Then I can't wait!" _How do those taste?_

The wind begins to blow harder and I noticed the sheets are swaying. "The wind has kicked up." I said, "Should we take them in?" Thomas asks smiling. _Really, all smiles. _I nod at him and the wind paces faster. I have to be quick on this. I grabbed the sheets one by one, throwing them in my arms. I grabbed another and another and finally the last one. I was about to grab it when the wind blew hard and it flew on the island. _Oh no! It's the last one!_ _Where did it go? _I looked at the island and saw the white stuff caught on the tree.

"Thomas I'm picking up a sheet!"

"Eh, where?"

"There!" I pointed at the sheet and began walking down the ship.

"Huh? Reina, wait!" He yells. As I set foot on land, I feel like swaying. _Woah! I've never set foot on land for a long time._

"The sheet! It's there!" I ran to the direction of the sheet and looked up on it.

"Maybe I can reach it." I stood on the ground reaching for the sheet.

"Maybe higher?" I stood tip-toed.

"Almost there." This time I stood like a ballerina. The sheet is only inches close to my hand until a deep voice shouts.

"Who's there?!" I turned around and saw a man, dressed in ethnic clothes an islander.

"!?" _Oh no! Someone saw me! What do I do?!_

"Woman!" He points at me, "How did ya get here?" he eyes me suspiciously.

"No, it's not what you think. I…" I spoke fast, "I just wanted to get my sheet!" I looked up and pointed at the sheet. "The SHEET!"

"Get the woman!" The islander commands and more of them appeared.

"What?!" I flustered, "Can't be?" I said. _They won't listen to me! I… I HAVE to run!_

"Woman!" _No I ran on the opposite direction to the ship!_

"Trap her!"

"Why?! Why do they hate women so much?! Why ME?" _Did I cause this chaos again?!_

I ran and ran further from them. I glanced back and saw they had weapons. _No, they wanted to kill me! I have to run, no matter what! Crap, why this?! Of all the possible horrible things that would happen, why this?! _I ran further with no direction at all. _I'm tired. I can't keep running like this or they will catch up on me._ I looked around and saw tall and wide trees. _Maybe I should hide?_ _How about this tree? Yeah I think I can hide there. _"There! Over there! Get her!" _No, they saw me!_ I quickly hid behind the tree and I heard a twig snap. I closed my eyes until someone covered my mouth and pulled me closer by the waist._ NO!_

"Mmmphhh!" I tried to remove the hand.

"Don't move! And be quiet." _I know that voice…_

* * *

_**Russell**_

I was resting under the shade of the big tree. When suddenly, I heard a commotion I opened my eyes and saw a group of islanders running in this direction. _Now what?!_ I heard a twig snap and peeked carefully to see who it is. _Fer crissakes! It was Reina! What's this airhead doing here?_ She closes her eyes and held both of her hands in a praying position. _Heh, it's cute. Wait, there's no time to enjoy this. And why does she not carry her bow and arrow? What's the point of having those if she doesn't even carry it?_ I moved closer at her carefully and I covered her mouth and pulled her closer by the waist. "Mmmphhh!" She tries to remove my hand. "Don't move! And be quiet." She jumps a bit and I remove my hand on her mouth. She looks up, with puppy dog eyes.

"Russell!" She smiles and hugs the life out of me. I was stunned by her action. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Let go!" She lets go and I breathe, "Whaddya doin'?" I asked her. _Seriously? Do you want a death wish?!_

"Why are you here?!" She asks. _Really, this girl!_

"'Why are you here?' My ass!"

"I… I just wanted to get our sheet!" She exclaims, "THE SHEET!" she shouts.

"Over there!" An islander heard and saw us. _Airhead! You don't hafta repeat it!_

"Shit! Hide behind me!" She obeys

"She's got a buddy!"

"Get 'em both."

"If you can!" I bring out my swords.

* * *

_**Reina**_

"If you can!" Russell brings out his swords. The swords began to clash against each other. _They're so many. Can Russell handle this? Will he go through this safely?_ I watched as the swords clashed and clashed. I can't just watch! I tried to take out an arrow but I didn't bring it… _Why? Of all the times that I would leave it!_ Russell easily fights them. One by one each enemy would charge at him, but he would easily dodge and attack one. _Amazing…_

"This guy's a… two-sword fencer…?" An islander speaks. _Dang right! He is!_

"Are ya Russell, the two-sword fencer?" _He is! And he's amazing right?_

"No time for chats!" Russell charges at them.

"Ha!" He swings his sword.

"Oof!" The enemy fell.

"Rhaaa!"

"Ugh!"

"Aheee!" An islander runs. _Wow! He beats them all out!_

"Let's get out of here, before more comes."

"Ok!" We ran deeper in the forest.

* * *

**Why is Reina being followed by chaos? XD And, Russell! Wow! Can you teach me how to fence? The Noconut Island Part will have I think 1 or 2 more chapters? Well, it's up to my brain though. Review if you want to! Bye-bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: He Will

**Author's Note****: **Chapter 8! Please enjoy reading! XD Ready, Steady… *Shoots the gun* READ! XD

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 8: He Will**

_**Reina**_

Russell has beaten out the islanders that were chasing me. _He saved me again._ We ran away deeper into the forest. We continued until they were out of our sight. Russell leaned on a big tree catching his breath. I slumped on the tree and I sit down. _That was really scary, I thought I was gonna die. _I hugged my knees and buried my face on it. I bit my lip to control my threatening tears. I heard Russell move and speak. "Now… What the hell are you thinkin'? I told ya to stay on the ship with Thomas!" He scolded me, "Didn't ya listen to what Captain said? Women get executed here!" he continued. I looked up at him. "I… I know but…" _I just wanted to get the sheet… _I looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Remember. From now on, you follow Captain's orders… if you don't you'll die anytime." This time he says calmly.

"I'm sorry… I, I'm too scared to imagine what would've happen if you hadn't come." _You really saved me again…_

"Yeah. Ya can't complain if you get killed, the way you carry on…"

"U-um." My voice croaked.

"What? Say it."

"I…" I bit my lip, "I was scared!" I looked at him.

"… Heh. Look at ya. What a face." _Russell you dope!_

"It's not a laughing matter! It was frightening!"

He frowns "… I dunno what to do about ya."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. I'm glad yer safe."

"You saved me again… I'm glad." _Oh no, my tears are betraying me…_

"You…" He pauses and peers at my face, "… Are ya crying!?" he asks.

"I… it's just…" I wipe the tears.

"Don't cry…" He gazes at me.

"Y-yeah…" I sniffed

"Women" He runs a hand through his hair.

"S-sorry…"

"Don't cry… I don't know what to do. Oh, great." He pats my head.

I look at him, "R-russell?" I stuttered. _He's… blushing?_

"There, there… stop cryin'…" He comforts me.

"Heehee!" I giggled. _It's so cute!_

"What!? What's so funny?!" _You're adorable!_

"Nothing." I shake my head, "I'm okay now! Thanks!" I smiled at him.

"Well, alright…" _He's a little clumsy…_

"You're cute!" I covered my mouth, shocked. _Oh no! I said it!_

"What?!" He removes my hand, "Don't call a man, cute!" he says and pulls me up.

I grinned at him and he ignores it. He pondered for a while, and I watch him. He crosses his arms and leans back on the tree. His index finger tapping on his arm, his face looking serious and deep in thought. _Now that's a sight! I've never seen him deep in thought before._ He nods his head decisively and puts his hand on his sides speaking.

* * *

_**Russell**_

I ignored Reina's grin and began thinking. I leaned back on the tree crossing my arms. My index finger tapping on my arm, it's been a habit of mine. I continued thinking until I've decided. I nod my head and speak.

"We hafta get back on the beach."

"Yeah… but, we can't go back from where we came from can we?" _We can but…_

"What we can do is…"

"What? Why are you looking like that?!" Reina began to fluster.

"Take off your clothes." I said.

"Hah?!" Her eyes round. _What are you sexually frustrated?!_

"Take 'em off now!" I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! I'm not ready for this! We have to get married first!" Reina struggles on my grip. _Seriously, I'm not doing it here! Idiot!_

"Idiot! What are you talking about?" I released her

"Eh?"

"Ya gotta wear men's clothes! We're in a situation, where ya don't think of 'those'! Get it to your head!" I bonked her head.

"Oh… Ahahaha!" She laughs. _Airhead!_

"Listen. The only way to get back is to go where we came from. We have to pass the checkpoint." I paused, "That's the only way I know of!" I continued, "There is no way ya can pass like this… Ya hafta take 'em off." I finished.

"Alright, then what do I wear?"

"… Oh." _I haven't thought of that._

"Haven't thought about that… huh?" She eyes me.

"So? I didn't have to think it through!" I glared at her.

"…" She pouts.

"I know… I'll borrow some clothes from some house!"

"Can you?"

"Who do ya think yer talkin' to! Watch me!" I smirked at her.

"We gotta find some house, and get some clothes." She repeats it. RUSTLE!

* * *

_**Reina**_

Russell has decided that I should wear men's clothes and pass the checkpoint. Seriously he scared the living daylights within me, when he said, _Take off your clothes._ He was looking so serious, that I began to imagine things. I was even more scared when he grabbed my wrist. I struggle at his grip and said, _Wait! I'm not ready for this! We have to get married first!_ Then he bonks my head and explained everything. I thought he was going to make a move on me. But somehow, I felt disappointed because he wasn't thinking of it. _What?! Wait! No, I shouldn't be disappointed! Moreover, just like what Russell said, we're in a situation where we don't think of 'those' things. _I saved his words in my mind, right that's it no more dirty thoughts. Our conversation was cut off when we heard the rustling bush. RUSTLE!

"Eep!"

"Were we followed!?" Russell stood in defense. MEOW. A black cat appeared from the bush.

"… A cat?" _How cute! It's licking its paw!_

"… Oh, fer crissakes! … Ya react too much!" He sighs

"I…" I paused, "I thought I heard them coming!" I exclaimed.

"Just… calm down!" He glares. _Really, how can I calm down when I'm being chased by DEATH!_

"How can I calm down in a situation like this?!" I protested

"I'll protect ya." Russell says gazing at me, I stopped my protestation.

"What?" _Russell…?_ My heart feels like melting in his warm gaze.

"Seems like there's trouble every time ya leave my sight. I'll protect ya."

"Russell…" _He looks so serious. Russell you're giving me a heart attack. _My heart is pounding out of my chest.

"Never stay away from me!"

"…" I was lost in his gaze.

"Answer me" He orders

"Will do"

He grins "Good!" _In other words, he means, 'Always be with me' doesn't he?_

"Let's find a house now. Ready?"

"Yeah!"

We started searching. We have to get back to the ship somehow. I just have to believe in you, Russell… I glanced at him and can't help but smile. He said he'll protect me and I trust you. I know you will, Russell. You will…

* * *

**Aw! How sweet of you Russell! I now put my life in your hands! (Just kidding…) XD Review if you want, I'd gladly appreciate it! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Russell makes a Move

**Author's Note****: **Hey, fellas! **Chapter 9 is the end… of… the… Noconut Arc!** XD Enjoy! :) Google Russell's CG!

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 9: Russell makes a Move**

_**Russell**_

Great! Just Great! Here we are in this crappy metal cell! I slammed my fist on the floor and Reina yelps and looks at me with those doe eyes. _Don't look at me like that, you airhead! After all the trouble that I went, you screwed it! _I glared at her and she pouts and turns her back on me. I sighed and replayed the events from before.

_Flashback_

_We sneaked in the rural town area, asking houses for clothes and after 3 someone lent some. I pulled Reina behind some area where bushes and trees can cover her while changing. Fer crissakes! She has been in there for 10 minutes and she's not yet done. I checked up on her and saw her panty… She noticed me and she threw her dress right on my face! When I removed the dress she was already done. She stomped her feet to me and bonked my forehead._

"_Pervert! Idiot! Russell!" She pounded on my chest whining like a kid._

"_What?! Screw you! You were taking so fucking long! It's your fault!"_

"_I HATE YOU! Pervert! Pervert!" Reina screamed and caught the attention of the islanders. Oh SHIT!_

_Flashback Ends_

I stopped the events in my mind and glanced at Reina she's shaking and I can hear her sniffing. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I moved closer and sit across her. Her knuckles covering her lips, I peered at her face and she looks down. _Now what do you want?! _I held her wrists and pulled it away from her face. I was shocked, as I held those cold shaky wrists. Her lips are almost blue and were trembling. Her nose tinted pink from sniffing. She's looking at me again with those doe eyes, those eyes that are now watery. She's cold.

"Hey are ya cold?"

"I-I'm not…"

"Liar, yer trembling, and yer nose is runny."

"It's not."

"Yer not a good liar. Ya hafta practice more."

"I'm not lying. It's the dust." _Really? I can't even see a speck of dust in here._

"I don't see a speck of dust. And…" I put my thumb on her cold soft lips and stroked it gently, "Yer lips are almost blue." I pointed out.

"Russell…" She whispers, her lips brushing over my thumb.

I withdraw my hand, "C'mere." I opened my arms and she gazes at it.

* * *

_**Reina**_

I am stuck alone with Russell. It's my fault why we're in here right now. It was cold and I was trembling. Russell moved near me and points out that I am cold. I lied and denied as much as I can but it's too obvious, I can't make a good excuse at all. He strokes my lips with his thumb. He strokes it gently as if it were some fragile treasure. "Russell…" I whispered. _Russell… I'm drawn into you. _He withdraws his hand and speaks, "C'mere." he opens his arm and I gaze at it.

"What?" _Is he inviting me in his arms?_

"Yer cold, and this'll warm ya up." He says with a serious face, but… _his eyes… they're showing concern._

I moved closer to him and he wraps his arms around me. "See? It's warm right." _Yes, it's warm even my heart warmed up._

I wrapped my arms around him tightly; I gasped at my action. _Oh no, Russell might move away. _"Stay as you are." Russell whispers.

We stayed that way for a long time. A very long time that it seemed like a day to me, and I don't want it to end. I am relaxed in his arms but my heart it's doing the opposite. My heart is beating fast, so fast that I can hear it. _Am I… am I by any chance nervous because… of Russell? _I bit my lip and clutched on Russell's soft silky-smooth hair. Then he speaks breaking the loud silence.

"Are ya nervous?" _Can he read my thoughts and actions?_

"I... I am not." I denied. _Russell… I can't tell you._

"I know they are here!" We heard some commotion outside.

"Russell? Reina are you there?" _It's them!_

"It's them!" I smiled.

"Reina, wait!" We stood up at the same time but our feet tripped over each other. Making me fall backwards and Russell falling towards me, I closed my eyes for the impact. _Oh…? _I didn't feel anything on my head. I opened my eyes and saw Russell looming over me. His hand protected my head. His right elbow and knees supporting his body, he looks at me "Are ya hurt?" he asks. "I'm-" The door slammed open. "Ohhh…" We looked at the direction of the voice, its Eduardo smirking at the sight; behind him is the whole crew. Thomas stunned and his mouth hanging open. Nathan glaring or staring, I can't tell. Christopher is holding back a mouthful of words. While, Captain…

"Hahaha! Are ya two fine in here?" _You oldie! _ I pushed Russell away before they think even further than the wrong idea.

"I-it's n-not what you think!" I stuttered and they eyed as suspiciously. _Oh no! This is embarrassing! _I feel the color rush in my face.

"I wasn't doin' anything, she's the one at fault!" Russell jabbed his finger at me, blushing shades of red.

"What?! Haha! She tried to seduce you!" _I'll get my payback at you, OLDIE!_

"Reina, seduced Russell?!" Thomas yells.

"N-NO! I did-did not! I was, it's cold and then and… I stand and… and then I… I… I…" I stumbled at my words.

"We should escape now." Christopher says. _Thank GOD! I'm saved from this awkwardness._

"Alright, men! To the Sirius!"

We were able to escape the islanders and here we are in the Sirius eating our dinner. Our dinner was full of Noconuts, therefore I shall call this Nathan's Noconut Special. Seriously this Noconuts are delicious, this black thingy. I filled my plate only with noconuts and gobbled it down. Now I see why they're so eager to eat one. _What are this noconuts anyway? _I decided I'll ask after dinner. I continued until my stomach was satisfied. I leaned on the table and asked, "So, what are these noconuts?" Eduardo smirks at this. _Why do I feel like something's not right here? _Oldie laughs at this, Christopher and Thomas just smiles, Nathan glares-I mean stare and Russell speaks.

"Are ya dumb?" Russell bonks my head, "Ya don't know it and you eat it!" I held my head.

"Well they're good anyway!"

"It's a tail." Nathan says

"A tail?" _But I thought that, maybe they're nuts, because it has the 'nut' word suffixed in it._

"Yeah." Russell nods and the whole crew smirks at me. _What?!_

"Eduardo explain it! Haha!" Oldie laughs

"It's a tail of a lizard." He smirks. _A tail of a… what?!_

"L-lizard?!"

"Yeah the noconoco lizard." Christopher added. _I feel like spitting out my food._ I held my mouth.

"Oi! Don't spit it! Ya said it was good and besides it's edible!" Russell says. _I know but who in the world would eat lizards! Answer is, the Sirius. _I swallowed it and Christopher speaks. "Tell you what; these two are holding hands when they went back." _Oh no. He noticed! _Eduardo butts in. "Tell me Russell, holding a woman's hand, that's the last thing I expect you to do."

"I was not! It was just too rocky and we don't want her to fall so I held her hand."

"Reasons…" Thomas coughs

"Shut up!" Russell bonks Thomas's head.

"Are you guys getting along better?" Christopher smiles

"We are not!" We said in unison.

* * *

_**Russell**_

After dinner we went back to our rooms. Reina puts out the light in our room and the room was now dark. I'm beat, my body aches so much from running. The floor is not helping at all. I shifted in my sleep and pulled my blanket. _I can't take this anymore._ I stood up and moved closer to the bed and poked Reina's cheek.

"Reina."

"I have to sleep in the bed. I can't take it anymore." _And I wanna sleep with you._

"W-what?!" She flusters. _What?! Is she really sexually frustrated!?_

"Russell, we're not yet MARRIED!" _What?! That again!_

"My body aches! Move!"

"Oh… I haven't even thought of that sorry…"

"Just Move!" She moves and turns her back from me. _It's too small, I have no choice._

I hugged Reina from behind. "So warm…"

"R-russell…?!" _She's warm she smells good. _I inhaled in her hair. _Smells like strawberry and her skin is so smooth and soft._

"Good Night." I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**Reina**_

Russell moved and lied on the bed. He snuggled and hugged me from behind. _My heart is melting. _He scared me; I thought that he's going to do it right here, right now. _Stupid Reina! I thought no more dirty thoughts!_ I slapped myself mentally. Russell breathes on my hair. _Russell you're making my heart work so much! _"Good Night." He says and fells deep in slumber. "Russell" I turned to face him. "Sweet Dreams." I snuggled on his chest and he hugs me tighter. That night, both of us fell asleep snuggling at each other.

* * *

**I wanna snuggle on Russell's chest! :D ****So… I might not upload Chapter 10 immediately.**** I have some things I needed to do. Bye! And Review if you want. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Underwear Incidents

**Author's Note****: **Hi guys! Chapter 10 is here! :) **I might upload Chapter/s every week, depends on my schedule.** Please be patient, I won't stop writing. I will NEVER stop. In fact I have decided 3 epilogues for readers to choose from. I won't spoil it though, and the story is not yet halfway to reach the epilogue. Enjoy! XD

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 10: Underwear Incidents**

_**Russell**_

I opened my eyes and saw Reina snuggled on my chest, sleeping quietly._ Oh yeah, last night I slept beside her. _A flash of images from last night flooded my mind and I smiled a bit. I peered at her face; it was covered with her auburn hair. I gently tucked her silky hair behind her ear, revealing her face. Her lips curved into a tiny smile and her eyes closed, she has such long eyelashes. I watched her for a moment, and those eyelashes fluttered. She looked up with her amber eyes, then her cheeks glowed pink and she hides under the blanket. _Now what, there's nothing to be embarrassed about._ I pulled the blanket down to her neck and she covers her face with her hands.

"Geez! I wasn't even laughing." I grabbed her hands and pulled it away.

"Do I look… funny?" _I just said I wasn't laughing meaning it's not funny!_

"Did I laugh?"

"No…"

"Then nothing is funny."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now let's get to breakfast."

"Okay!"

* * *

_**Reina**_

I opened my eyes and saw Russell looking at me, smiling. _Oh no! Do I look funny?! Now, I'm embarrassed. _I felt the colors rush on my cheeks and I quickly hid under the blanket. _Did I move around? Did he not sleep well? _I clutched the blanket and it was pulled down to my neck. I immediately covered my face with my hands. Russell complained that he wasn't even laughing; I asked him if I look funny and after another question I settled down. We walked inside the dining room and the crew was there except for Nathan who's busy in the kitchen. _Come to think of it, the last time I was in the kitchen was my first time. Anyway, everyone told me not to sneak in the kitchen without Nathan's permission._ I greeted everyone happily.

"Good Morning!"

"Morning." Everyone replied.

"Something's strange about you two." Christopher speaks. _Huh?_

"What do you even mean?" I asked

"You two seem closer." _HAH?!_

"Geez, Doc! Yer starting again." Russell pulls my usual chair and he looks at me. _What?_

"Huh?"

"Sit, I'm pullin' it for ya."

"Uh-huh." I sit down and he pushes it to the table. _He's a gentleman…?_

"Haha! Look at that! He pulled the chair!" _OLDIE I haven't gotten my revenge on you!_

"Hmph." Eduardo ignores

"What?!" Thomas was shocked. _Oh, there's a shock!_

"Russell…" Christopher grins

"What?! It's just normal for a guy to pull a chair for a girl!" He sits down scowling at me. _Hah? Now it's my fault!_

"What?"

"It's your fault!"

"How is it mine?!"

"Because you're a girl!"

"Oh GOD! I didn't have the matter to choose if I will be a guy or girl!"

"Haha! Another lively morning!" _Oh joy! Did I cause some chaos?!_

"Shut up and eat!" Nathan arrives, placing down a variety of food.

We ate our breakfast chaotically. They're teasing us from time to time except for Nathan who just glares. Eduardo smirks evilly at us; _sometimes I wanna peek on his evil mind. _Oldie just laughs and drinks on the bottle, _maybe I should put some strong sleeping pills on your drinks OLDIE! _Thomas just eats his breakfast with little teasing comments. Christopher knows and notices everything going on around him, he's too sharp. Russell curses under his breath. Oldie stands up and announces a phrase, a phrase that's a good melody to my ears.

"Men! We are going to a hot spring resort in an island nearby!" _Okay, I won't get my revenge anymore! Captain!_

"I think we'll land there this afternoon." Eduardo mentions. _Afternoon?! That's fast!_

"Yay! Finally some vacation!" I squealed

"Childish…" Russell mumbles; I shoved his spoon in his mouth.

"Whatever!"

We finished breakfast and the rest of the day went on. Everyone was excited about the vacation, they were packing things up. Eduardo had a usual smirk on his face, but not that evil one. Nathan seems interested although we know that he's interested in cuisine, more than that, no. Christopher is excited but not as exaggerated as Thomas. Ol-I mean Captain just drinks like nothing has changed. Russell seems happy as he packs his things in our room. I was humming to myself as I pack my necessities.

"Let's see, towel, clothes, shampoo, soap…" I checked my things. _Oh, I forgot something._

"My bra and pan-" I reached out to those but it fell and landed on Russell's hand. _OH NO! This is too embarrassing! Why?!_

"R-russell…" I bit my lip as I looked at him. His face was crimson red.

"Just get it! Idiot!" He throws them at me. _No, I made things awkward._

"I'm sorry…"

"Just forget it happened!"

"O-okay…" I put those inside my bag. _Great! I know my face is as red as his._

* * *

_**Russell**_

We were packing our belongings in our room. Reina hums as she puts her things inside her bag. I finished ahead of Reina and I checked my things. Suddenly she stops humming; I looked at her and caught her reaching for her… underwear. I ignored her and continued on checking my things. _Good everything's in here._ I reached for the zipper when something fell on my hand. It was Reina's bra and panty… I feel my face grow hot seeing those lacy, pink things. She calls my name. _What, do you expect me to hand it over you?! _I throw it at her and she apologized. I told her to forget it happened and she agrees. We zipped our bag at the same time averting each other's gaze. _You just made the situation awkward you, airhead!_

"C'mon let's go to the deck." I opened the door for her.

"Uh… Russell?"

"Just go."

"Yeah…" She goes and I follow her to the deck.

"Men! Are ya'll ready?" Captain shouts

"Aye!"

"Alright, let's hit the island! Haha!" Captain goes ahead, bottle in hand.

"Everyone's moving. Let's go."

"Russell, I'm really sorry about the underwear…" _She's still thinking of that?! Fer crissakes, didn't I told her to forget it!"_

"Didn't I tell you to forget it! Besides it's not like it's my first time seeing your underwear…" I trailed off. _Yeah the first time was my barging in, the second was when we're in the Noconut Island and this is the third time._

"What do you mean?! You're such a PERVERT Russell!" She walks to me and pounds on my chest. "PERVERT! PERVERT!"

"What?! It's partly your fault in those three times!" I grabbed her hands and stared at her.

"Guys, enough making out." We turned around and saw Doc grinning at us. _Oh Great!_

"We are not!"

"I saw it!" Thomas yells and we didn't notice the whole crew came back and watched us.

"Heh. Russell seeing a woman and her underwear." Eduardo smirks and Nathan stares.

"I was not! She's… those were just incidents! Right, incidents!"

"Princess Reina seduces the Pirate Russell! Haha!" Captain laughs

"I'm not seducing him, OLDIE!"

"Oldie?!" Captain whines.

"Oh Crud! Let's just go!" I said and we left the Sirius with a chaotic teasing.

* * *

**Russell, don't worry! We know you're a good guy! XD Ahhh… so tired, but everything's worth it. :D Please be patient with my story! Never worry, if I will stop, because I won't! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Conflicts and His Part

**Author's Note****: **Chapter 11 is posted! :D **Again, I remind anyone who has read my story to wait. I won't stop. **So, enjoy! XD

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 11: Conflicts and His Part**

_**Reina**_

We had landed on the island of our destination. It was a lively place; people seem to enjoy every little thing in here. I wanted to look around more but it's almost dark and we must check-in the resort we will stay at. We continued heading to the resort Oldie seems to fancy. It's truly a tiring walk with these chaotic teasing that seems endless. I sigh and glance at Russell who mutters several curses under his breath. I shrugged and walked further until we reached the gate of the resort. _Firefly Hot Springs, I love fireflies!_

"Are there are a lot of fireflies here?" I blurted out.

"Idiot. Just because you saw 'Firefly' doesn't mean it has fireflies!" Russell smirks and pinches my cheek.

"Ow!"

"Still making out?" Christopher grins. _Christopher is sharp, but he always gets the wrong idea._

"We are not!" Russell releases my cheek.

"Men!" _Oldie! I am woman! _"Let's go!" We entered the resort and walked to the counter.

"How can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asks Oldie.

"1 big room and 6 regular rooms for these!" _Finally a room for myself! _I looked at the selection and saw the royal room.

"Excuse me, but can you change a regular room for a royal one?"

"Reina, do you even have money?" Russell asks. _Like I left the palace with none!_

"Of course" I answered Russell and turned to the woman. "How much?"

"Uhm… 20, 000 Gold… but…" She mumbles. _She doubts me._

I dug through my bag and handed her a bag of gold. "Here"

"Yes, but you must have the royal crest with you." _Oh… _I dug through my bag and showed her my royal crest.

"I hope that satisfies you."

"I-indeed, your highness, but the bath of the royal room is under renovation." _Is that right?_

"Well I don't care I can go to the other baths can I?"

"Yes. Well, here are your room keys." I grabbed my room key and we walked to the hall. _Why do I feel like someone's watching me? Maybe, it's just my imagination. _I looked back and saw no one in sight. _Yeah, it's just an imagination. _I head to the royal room hall, feeling queasy.

* * *

_**Anonymous**_

Did that woman had the possession of Titania Royal Crest? I continued watching from the dark corner and the woman followed the Sirius and turned around. _Reina… _It's Reina. She turned back walking, feeling queasy. I think she feels someone's watching her. She hasn't changed at all. I smirked. _I will take you back, Reina. I won't forgive the Sirius for kidnapping you. I will wait for the right time. So Sirius enjoy while you can. Be prepared. _I head to my own royal room. _I have to be hidden and be careful of Reina, she's sharp. I want to surprise her._

* * *

_**Reina**_

As soon as I reached my room, I head to the bath and saw that it is under renovation. _Fine, I don't care there are women's bath right? _I dropped my bag on a desk and threw myself on the bed. I closed my eyes and began to think. _What if, it's someone from the palace? And that someone saw me. I didn't saw anyone though, but why. Why do I feel being watched? _I ran my hands through my hair in confusion, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." An attendant walks in the room.

"Your Highness, the baths are ready. I shall accompany you there."

"Very well, lead the way."

I followed the attendant to the baths. She tended to my needs. I showered first not using they're provided shampoo and soap, I used my own. After shower she gave me a bath towel and I thanked her and proceeded to the hot springs. It was steamy, but I can see silhouettes of people. They are rather huge and muscular for a women's body. I dipped into the hot water and it relaxed me. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey…" _What? _It can't be that voice is; I turned to the owner of the voice. _WHAT?!_

"R-russell! What are you doing in a women's bath?!"

"Idiot! This resort features a mixed bath!"

"Then they are…"

"Reina!" Thomas comes into a view. _Oh NO! They are here! After I thought I would have some alone time!_

"T-thomas, h-hi…"

"Isn't it great Rei! I personally chose this because of the mixed baths! Haha!" _OLDIE you're such a pervert!_

"What?! Don't you realize that I might bath with you guys!" I pointed at them and Nathan glares. _Scary!_

"The purpose of the mixed baths is bathing with women and men, you're annoying." Eduardo scowls

"Now, now. Reina is not used to this." Christopher says. _Finally, someone who understands me!_

"Exactly!" I stood up and the towel almost slips. "Oh!" I held it and sat down.

"Is that my Reina?" _It can't be, it's Captain PERVY! _Just as I thought Captain Pervy's face clears into a view.

"Pervert what're you doing here?" Eduardo glares

"He's probably stalking us." Russell adds

"Listen we're not stalking the Sirius and certainly I am not a Pervert!" Captain Pervy wails

"Sure you are." I mumbled

"So My Reina is here!" He sat beside me "Go away, Captain Pervy!" I sink deeper in the hot water.

His jaw drops, "Look you've ruined my elegant image at Reina!" he pouts.

"Isn't it true?" Thomas comments and Captain Pervy shakes his head.

"Reina" He wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Please don't believe these idiots." he continues.

I glared at him "Pervert! Weirdo! Idiot!" I splashed hot water at his face and moved away from him.

"H-how am I-"

"Master Alan!" Fuzzy ran towards Captain Pervy "We have been looking for you! Let's go." Fuzzy carries Captain Pervy like nothing.

"No, let me explain! Reina!" Captain Pervy whines as Fuzzy drags him out of the baths.

"Well, can you guys give me some space?" I asked them. _Actually it's an order._

"Why don't you command us formally, 'Princess'?" Eduardo smirks

"Give it a try Rei! Haha!" Oldie laughs. _Seriously they want that?!_

"It's too embarrassing…" I pout

"We won't move then." Christopher grins. _Even Christopher?!_

"Go on, I'm excited!" _Thomas too! What's this CHAOS?!_

"But it's too simple to command it forma-"

"Just do it!" Russell taunts. _Even he's interested in that… _"Honestly!" I heave a sigh and eyes we're all on me."Sirius Pirates, as Crowned Princess and Sole Heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Titania… I, Reina, hereby command you to make space for me." _It's been a long time since I said those magical words. I hope I said it correctly. _"Pardon me Princess we won't move." Eduardo shrugs.

"What?! I did it already what else do you want?!"

"Don't mind him Reina, we'll give you some space." Christopher grins and drags Eduardo off. "Hey! I said no." Eduardo protests.

"Me too!" Thomas beams and Nathan just moves.

"Haha! I don't want to but I'd like to drink at the bar inside." Oldie leaves.

"And Russell?" I turned to look at Russell.

"I won't leave." He says flatly.

"What?! But Russell you're too close!" I said and he wraps an arm around me.

"Let me just relax with you." He closes his eyes. _Oh NO! He wants to do it! He wants to relax with me! No!_

"B-but we're not yet MARRIED! And the deed is done on a HONEYMOON! We can't do it here!" I squirm

"Idiot! Do you think I plan to do 'those' in front of these people?!" He bonks my head. "Get it straight! We're 'Relaxing' Not Doing 'SEX'!"

"Oh… Sorry…" _Once again I misunderstood him, there's no way Russell likes me. It can't be… Russell probably hasn't even accepted me as a crew member… I don't understand Russell a lot…_

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"What are ya thinkin' about?"

"Uh… it's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." He tightens his grip on my shoulder. _Russell? Why? What do you think of me, exactly?_

"You won't understand."

"I really won't, if you don't tell me." His grip tightens.

"Russell it hurts…"

"Sorry." He moves away.

"Russell I'll leave." I stood up with mixed feelings and he just looks at me.

"What do you think of me, exactly?" I whispered and left.

* * *

_**Russell**_

_What do you think of me, exactly?_ Reina leaves after that. Reina I think you're… _Nice, Beautiful, Cute, A Fellow Crew Member, A Friend, A Woman? My Princess? _I ran a hand through my hair. _Do I like her? _I don't know, I get frustrated seeing her getting hit on. _Has she been thinking about that all the while? If so… I'll do my part. _I stood up and started leaving.

"Russell where ya goin'?" Thomas asks

"Just, somewhere…"

* * *

**Don't hate me for this chapter. T^T I know it's boring… I'm just busy can't help it. XD Review if you like.**


	13. Chapter 12: Indirect Confessions

**Author's Note****: **So, here's Chapter 12! Hope you continue reading. Most importantly, PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 12: Indirect Confessions**

_**Reina**_

I closed the door behind me and slumped on the floor hugging my knees. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I bit my lip suppressing the blues and regrets. _I… I shouldn't have done that. Russell must be upset or mad at me. Or… he doesn't care at all. _I squeezed my eyes shut. _I don't understand you Russell! _I stood up and flopped on the bed looking at the ceiling. _But, why Russell? Why did you sound so worried? _I closed my eyes and played the events in my mind. _I really won't, if you don't tell me. _I still felt the grip he had on my shoulder. _Sorry. _He moved away casually, it seemed like he doesn't care. _I don't know Russell… Your voice and actions looked worried, but you parted like you don't care. Like… I was nothing to you. _I felt something warm trickle down my cheek and my mind went blank.

* * *

_**Russell**_

_GODDAMMIT! _Here I am leaning against the wall for support. I've decided on talking to Reina, but Captain just had to screw it. I slammed my fist against the wall and a passing man gives me a quizzical look. I glared at the man and he scurries away from me. I sighed in defeat, how am I supposed to talk to her when I'm drunk. _I might say or do stupid things. _I sighed again and thought of how I ended up in this state.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to the Royal Hall where Reina's room is located. I decided on talking to her and I won't take a FLAT NO for an answer. I don't want her constantly avoiding me. I continued rushing to my destination and I passed by the bar. I stopped and looked at Captain who's surrounded by women, drinking happily. I stared for a while and started to take a step when I heard a loud voice stopping me._

"_Russell! Man! C'mere and join me!" It was Captain._

"_Captain I have to talk to Reina, I couldn't possibly-"_

"_Hold it! Did I hear it right, Reina? Then let's have a talk I might help you! HAHA!"_

"_Fine…" I agreed thinking Captain might help me out but…_

_Flashback Ends_

_NO!_ He didn't help me at all. Instead, he made my situation worse I got DRUNK! _Stupid! Stupid! _I repeated it like it's some cursed mantra. Again, I slammed my fist and a passing kid looks up at me curiously. I glared and it ran away crying for her mother. I stood up trying to regain my composure. _Right, I'll just do it. It's Now or Never._ I have to clear up any wrong idea she's been thinking, with that I stride along the hall. Room 143. _At least, Captain told me her room number. _I glanced from left to right and eventually found her room. I exhaled and knocked on it. _1… 2… 3._ I heard the door click open. "R-Russell?!" Reina hollers in surprise, and she frantically starts to reach for the doorknob. I groaned and in one swift move I got both of us locked in her room.

"We need to talk!"

"I'm tired, Russell…" She looks away from me. _You're obviously evading and lying, idiot! Make a better excuse!_

"Tired? You just got out from the hot spring!"

"I-I mean I'm sleepy!" She shakes her head vigorously, from side to side.

"You're lying, Reina! Now tell me, what's been bothering you?"

"N-nothing! I told you Russell it's nothing!" She yells and I pulled her to the bed. I sat and held her firmly on my lap.

"Russell! Stop!" She squirms

"If you want me to leave then tell me everything first!"

"You won't understand!"

"Reina! I won't, if you don't tell me! I'm worried at you; I don't want you avoiding me!" I yelled intimidating her.

"Russell…" She buries her face on my shoulder. "I'm sorry… I just… I don't know." She starts sobbing.

"What is it?" I stroked her long, silky auburn hair.

"What do you think of me, exactly?" _What?_

"What?"

"What am I to you, Russell?" She repeats, raising her head and gazing at me. Her beautiful amber eyes are wavering and she bites her luscious pink lip. _Geez! The alcohol surges within me. She's so beautiful, I can't take it anymore! Hormones and Alcohol, SHIT!_

"Reina…" I held her cheeks and slowly moved her face close to mine.

"Russ- Mmph!" I kissed her.

* * *

_**Reina**_

_Reina…_ He held my face and he inches closer. _Wait! Don't tell me this is a-_ "Russ-Mmph!" He kissed me forcefully. His warm lips were hovering over mine. I tried pushing him away but he pushed me down on the bed and he's now on top of me, trapping me completely. "Russell! What are you- Mmph!" _Doing! _I pushed him with all my strength, but he holds my wrists down and he nibbles on my lip asking for entrance. _NO! I have to stop this! _I pursed my lips together and I heard him groan, but he did something unexpected. He licked my lips, his tongue slides over it. It was warm. I gasped and his tongue enters my mouth. He explores it, sliding over my teeth and soon found my tongue. He plays with it and soon I'm melting in his hot domineering kisses. _Russell, you win… _I kissed him back, battling with his tongue. Our tongues wrestled and danced with each other. Soon, Russell released my wrists and sits. I followed suit and sit beside him.

"Reina, you're more than just a crew member, a friend, a woman and a princess… You're important to me you're special." _Russell..._

"Russell, thank you. I'm not bothered now." I smiled.

"Whenever!" Russell runs a hand through his hair. _Oh no! What did I do?! Was he upset because he kissed me!_

"S-SORRY!"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Eh?" He puts a finger over my lips, silencing me.

"Whenever…" He pauses, "Something's bothering you, tell me immediately. It's an order!" he finished.

"Aye!" I salute at him, smiling and he smiles back.

"Russell… I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. Actually… it's not." He smirks mischievously.

"W-what?!"

"I want to sleep here. I'll forgive you if I sleep here." _O-oh… that._

"Okay I'll just sleep on-" Russell tugs on my hand and we're now lying on the bed.

"Russell?! W-we're not yet MARRIED!"

"Idiot! I won't do anything to you! Are you sexually frustrated?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Then there's no problem." He hugs me from behind.

"Your hair smells good. Like strawberry… I like it."

"Russell" I turn around to look at him. He smiles at me tenderly. _He's really handsome when he smiles like that. It's like he's a… prince. _A shiver ran down my spine, I remember the ominous feeling of someone watching me. _What if, it's from the palace? If so, who could it be? It can't be the knights; surely they'd confront the Sirius right away._ I continued pondering until Russell's voice rang on my ears.

"Something wrong? You look like you've been thinking something." He asks. _I can't involve Russell in this. He could be arrested or… killed._

"Nothing…" I feigned a smile and he stares at me.

"Just sleepy." I snuggle on his warm chest and he wraps his arm around me, the other stroking my hair. _I feel safe…_

"Sleep well… I'll stay with you tonight."

"Mmm…" I cling on his shirt and my eyelids became heavy.

"I love you, Russell…" I mumbled before the realm of dreams captivated me.

* * *

_**Russell**_

_I love you, Russell…_ Reina mumbles and fell asleep after that. _Did she mean that? _Well, she kissed me back earlier. Her lips were warm, sweet and soft. I glanced at the princess beside me and smiled at the sight of her angelic face. She looks so delicate, but she's strong and brave. I caressed her cheek, jaw line and neck. She snuggled closer and I rested my arm on her tiny waist.

"I love you, Reina." I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it interesting? XD Review if you like. Thank you for your patience. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

**Author's Note****: **I'm back! Chapter 13! :) Can't say more than that! XD

* * *

**PRINCESS ON THE DECK**

**Chapter 13: Lost and Found**

_**Reina**_

I woke up to the warmth and familiar scent surrounding me like paradise. I smiled and knew better on where or should I say… _who's _giving me the warmth and scent. I hugged the person beside me; it was none other than Russell. My smile turned to a grin, and soon I couldn't keep the giggle escaping from my mouth. "Princess, I know you're awake." A voice said in a teasing manner. Again I giggled, "No I'm not." I contradicted, my grin getting wider and Russell peered at my face, smiling gently. Amber eyes meeting emerald ones, we smiled at each other and slowly our faces close the gap between each other. Our lips we're about to touch when the door banged open. _OH SHIT!_

"Reina! Bad news, Russell is…" It was Christopher. "Oh…" Even at a distance, I can tell he's grinning. _OH NO NO NO!_

"N-N-N-N-NO! C-Christopher it's not what you think! I… He!" I denied pushing Russell away.

"Oh… I see. I see. I understand."

"No it's not like that you see… Uhm…" I glanced at Russell, "Russell! HELP ME!" I whined.

"Tsk! Such a PAIN IN THE ASS!" Russell wore an annoyed face.

"It seems well explained, how about I leave you two here?"

"Honestly! It's not what-" Christopher closed the door and I can hear him yelling in the other side, '_They did it!'_

"NOOO!" I fall on my back, "Russell they'll get the wrong idea!" I covered my face with my hands.

"So what? We confessed to each other didn't we? It's best that they know."

"Eh?" I sit up and tilt my head to the side, "Confessed?" I asked. _I don't remember saying those 3 sweet words to him._

Russell's eyes widens, "You… Don't remember?" he asks sternly.

"Not a clue…" I shake my head. _Seriously, nothing flashes in my head._

Russell stands up and leaves for the door. "I'm going for breakfast." He says coldly. _WHAT! DID! I! DO!_

"R-Russell are you-"

"Mad?" He looks over his shoulder with a cold smile. "I am not." _Liar. I can tell by your face._

"R-Russ-" The door closes with a bang.

… Silence. A suffocating silence and tension envelops the room after Russell leaves. _OH NO! I really don't remember confessing to him! What should I do?! _Russell must've left this ominous aura. A shiver ran down my spine, as I imagine Russell sulking in a corner with a cold face. _Now I'm troubled. _I heaved a sigh, breakfast will start soon and sure Russell would be there and it would be… awkward. _Shoomp! _I felt an arrow pierce through my heart. Adding, the chaotic teasing of the Sirius. _Shoomp! _Another arrow pierced me. Eventually Christopher would bring up the scene this morning. _Shoomp! _I fall on the bed feeling my soul separate from me. _WAHHH! But if I don't show up then they would jump to conclusions, like… I have morning sickness._ _NO!_

"NO! NO! NO! I have to go there and act NORMAL!" I stood up and prepared myself for the CHAOTIC COLD WAR.

* * *

_**Russell**_

I prop my head in one elbow and gritted my teeth. _That IDIOT! After what she said last night she forgot it! DAMN!_ I slammed my free hand on the dining table and the crew was staring at me. Captain was laughing with a bottle in hand, while Eduardo clicked his tongue. Thomas pulled a curious look, whilst Nathan his usual face, glaring. And, Doc is grinning at me like he has some hidden motive. I ignored them and began cursing under my breath. _Where is that idiot, anyway? She's taking so long. _"Sorry I took so long…" Reina walks to the table. She's wearing a pink flowery yukata and her hair was tied in a bun with loose auburn locks hanging on her face. She looks cute I want to hold her right now, but I can't easily forget the fact that she has done something wrong. I clenched my fist to keep myself from holding her. She glances at me with doe eyes and sits beside… Eduardo. _WHAT?! There's a sit beside me, IDIOT! Now I'm more pissed off! _The crew's jaws fell on the table. One by one we were shot by questions.

"What's this? Why are ya far away from Russ, Rei?" Captain asks

"N-no Reason!" She laughs nervously.

"You sound nervous." Nathan speaks. _Always right when you say something._

"That's true! What happened?" Thomas asks

"N-nothing at all!" She denies waving her hands. _Kindly deny better._

"Something's going on in here… Don't tell me you two are in a fight?" Captain laughs

"O-of course not! I… He… I" She stutters and the crew grins wider. _SHIT!_

"Eh? But I thought both of you are fine. You two were about to kiss when I entered your room Reina. And, it seems that Russell spent the night there." Doc says. _DOUBLE SHIT!_

"So, have you done it?" The crew questioned.

"NOOO! Russell was just… he…" She blushes furiously.

"I just slept there." I say

"Reina, are you feeling unwell your red and… wait." Doc examines her, "Do you have morning sickness?!" he ends. _I haven't even done it!_

"NO! WE HAVEN'T DONE IT!" We yelled in unison. I glared at Reina and she flinches.

"This is annoying." Eduardo grunted.

"Well let's eat!" Thomas announced and we just noticed the food disappearing before our eyes.

"NO FAIR!" We yelled placing breakfast on our plates.

After breakfast, Captain leaves us and told us to just enjoy ourselves. Eduardo went off on his own, polishing his damned gun while walking. Nathan goes shopping for rare ingredients with Thomas tailing behind him. While, Doc grins mischievously saying such crappy words. _'I'll leave you two here, I'll buy some medicine. It seems we've run out of stocks.' _I glared at Doc as he leaves us. Silence… Reina just stares at me with those doe eyes. _That's cute… NO WAY! _I glared at her and she bites her plump luscious lips. _DAMN WOMAN! Don't do that, it's such a turn on! _Reina stares for a few more seconds and she suddenly turns away.

"I… I'll just go somewhere I'll be back by evening. Do you want to… uhm?" She says not glancing at me.

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Okay… then later." She starts walking.

"Reina! Don't forget your weapon!" I yelled and quickly covered my mouth. _FUCK! I should've just shut up._

"Russell?" She turns around. "Okay." She smiles and goes away.

_I really do care about you, Reina. I can't let anything to happen to you._

* * *

_**Reina**_

I explored the island and I can't help but smile as I remember a cute line. _Don't forget your weapon! _Russell… maybe he's actually worried about me. Or maybe not, he must just think it's a burden to the crew if I get hurt. My smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Really, all I know is that Russell kissed me. I blushed at thought and touched my lips. I shook my head. _No! Where was I again? _After he did the 'K-Word' we had a small talk and I fell asleep. _That's it… right? _I don't remember confessing anything. I looked around and… I think I'm lost. _Where am I? It's getting dark… There are a lot of trees, am I… in the woods? _I glanced at every direction. I felt my heart stop and I panic. _I'm lost! I don't know where I came from. I… was just. _I heard a branch snap behind a bush.

"Who's there?!" My voice turned out like a cry and the bush moved.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" I yelled and ready my bow and arrow.

"COWARD! Show yourself! I'm not afraid!" A hooded figure stood up and started walking towards me. I let go off an arrow and the figure easily dodged it and started charging towards me.

* * *

_**Anonymous**_

I followed Reina and suddenly she stopped I quickly hid behind a bush. She glanced at every direction and she starts to panic. _Reina you've been spacing out that's why you entered the woods without thinking. _I stepped back and broke a branch. _CRAP! _Reina noticed and began shooting a mouthful of questions. _COWARD! Show yourself! I'm not afraid! _ Great, I wasn't really planning on showing up, but I'm sure if I don't come out she'll drag me out of here. Having no choice, I walked towards her and she let go off an arrow. Perfect aim, but I dodged it and charged towards her. Again, she aimed an arrow at me and I dodged it. The process repeats until she tripped on a tiny rock and fell on her back. I stood up looming over her. She's trembling and a tear escaped her eye.

"RUSSELL!" She screamed. _Russell from the Sirius? Why are you calling a pirates' name? Who's he in your life?_

"LAY A FINGER ON HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" A shadow blocked Reina and something gleamed before my eyes.

* * *

**Did you like it? :D Take note of that 'Anonymous' character, won't spoil what's the identity though. :P Did I make you wait for too long? Sorry if I did because I've been busy lately. -.- Anyway. Review if you want. :)**


End file.
